Geschichte für einen Toten
by Hephaistion
Summary: Hephaistions dunkles Geheimnis, nur dem Papyros anvertraut... deutsche Originalgeschichte von "Hephaistions dark secret".


Geschichte für einen Toten 

deutsche Version von: Hephaistions dark secret -

**FSK 16/Rating R**

**Pairing: Hephaistion/Kleitos; Hephaistion/Alexandros, und Überraschung am Ende... **

**Warnungen: Char Death, non-con, D/S, Angst**

Ich sehe deinen Blick.

Genauer: Ich kann deinen Blick auf mir spüren.

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich es zum ersten Mal bemerkte?

Ich glaube, ich war noch ein Kind. Ein Knabe am Hofe von Pella, und du warst einer der wichtigsten Freunde des Königs.

Damals hast du mich so angesehen wie all die anderen Knaben am Hofe – abschätzig, fast ein wenig generös, überlegen.

Wir waren Kinder in deinen Augen, du warst ein Mann.

Und was für einer! Ich erinnere mich, wie ich dich heimlich beobachtet habe.

Ich wollte so sein wie du.

Weißt du das eigentlich?

Ich wollte ganz genau so sein wie du. Hart, männlich, dunkel, verwegen, mutig.

Immer irgendein passendes Wort auf den Lippen, sarkastisch und spöttisch, du hast nie Schwäche gezeigt.

Aber damals schon merkte ich, dass ich dich nur bewundere, weil ich selbst so anders war als du. Damals schon.

Du warst Philippos ein Freund – nicht mehr. Du warst ihm ein Berater, ein treuer, loyaler Gefährte, Führer seiner Reiter, du hast mit ihm getrunken, bis du unter den Tisch fielst und ihn dort wieder fandest, und du hast ihn unterstützt in allem, was er tat.

Aber du hast immer deine Liebschaften gehabt, und es waren immer junge Männer – jung, aber schon Männer. Du nanntest sie Knaben und hast sie damit in ihre Ränge verwiesen – nie hast du wirklich Knaben begehrt, dazu warst du zu stark und zu hart – du hättest Knaben zerstört mit deiner Art. Nicht, dass es in Makedonien nicht üblich gewesen wäre – aber du wolltest dies nie. Und so blieben dir sicherlich auch meine Blicke verborgen, die ich dir mit 16 oder 17 zuwarf... ich war für dich tabu, weil ich zu jung war – und ich war für dich tabu, weil ich sein Freund war.

Irgendwann hat sich das geändert, es hat sich alles geändert.

Ich erinnere mich genau, wann es geschah.

Und es gehört nicht zu meinen ruhmreichen Erinnerungen – jetzt erst traue ich mich darüber zu schreiben, es der kratzenden Feder und dem geduldigen Papyros anzuvertrauen, jetzt, da du tot bist – und niemand wird es je erfahren, denn in dem Moment, wo meine Geschichte geschrieben ist, meine und auch deine, wird das Stückchen Papyros dem Feuer geopfert, ich werde Hephaistos ein Geschenk machen, und mir diese unselige Leidenschaft aus der Brust reißen, auf dass du für immer und ewig im Reiche des Hades sein wirst, vergessen und keine Eurydike wird für dich herabsteigen, um dich zu befreien, mein Orpheus... nein, vergessen will ich dich und alles, was mit dir zusammenhing und noch zusammenhängt.

Ich muss es lesen, ich muss es lesen, um es schwarz auf weiß zu sehen, um mir klar zu machen, dass alles wirklich geschehen ist und um es auf immer zu vergessen.

Ich wollte, nichts davon wäre geschehen!

Was würde ich darum geben, das Rad der Zeit zurück zu drehen und alles ungeschehen zu machen. Wenn es ein Bad gäbe, das mich reinigen könnte von dir! Von all dem, was du mir angetan hast, und ich habe es zugelassen. Nein, ich wollte es. Bei allen Erynnien, die mich verfolgen, ich wollte es, es war mein Wille. Ich wollte es vom ersten Augenblick an, da ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Und nichts konnte mich davon abbringen. Nichts. Nichts konnte mich daran hindern, diese unselige Sache zu beginnen oder besser, sie zu verhindern. Oder habe ich sie nicht begonnen, indem ich damals schon nach dir sah? Ich hätte meine Augen bei mir behalten sollen und mich beherrschen, doch es gibt Dinge, die sind stärker als ich. So viel stärker. Nicht einmal Liebe hielt mich davon ab – nicht einmal das. Du warst so viel stärker als alles, was mir heilig war. Du hast mir dein dunkles Geheimnis aufgezwungen, allein durch deine Existenz. Wäre ich dir doch niemals begegnet!

Doch wie hätte ich mich fern halten können von dir? Du warst überall.

Zuerst warst du überall, wo Philippos war, dann warst du überall, wo Alexandros war.

Du warst allgegenwärtig, und ich war es auch – wie hätten wir uns aus dem Weg gehen können?

Wie hätte ich meine Augen senken können, wenn du vor mir standst?

Ich habe es nicht geschafft, ich habe versagt.

Und das nicht nur ein Mal.

Ich möchte vergessen.

Jetzt, da du tot bist, will ich dich endlich vergessen. Ich werde erleichtert sein, wenn ich all dies aufgeschrieben habe und meine Erinnerungen Gestalt angenommen haben, auf dass ich sie vernichten kann.

Aber jetzt will ich mich zunächst zurückbesinnen, mich erinnern an deinen Blick, und an den Moment, wo sich alles änderte.

Es war damals, am Vorabend der großen Schlacht...

Ich war bei Alexandros, und ich sprach mit ihm. Der Himmel verfinsterte sich, der Mond verdunkelte sich, und er hatte Angst, ich konnte sie greifen.

Wir alle hatten Angst.

Und nichts war natürlicher, als die Angst zu teilen, und bei dem zu sein, den man liebte.

Ich wollte bei Alexandros sein. Ich wollte ihn im Arm halten, bei ihm sein, seine Stimme hören, vielleicht wollte ich ihn lieben, ein letztes Mal, und so ging ich auf ihn zu, als ich ihn beten sah.

Und er sprach mit mir.

Dann umarmte er mich – und ließ mich alleine.

Er ging einfach, und er machte mir klar, dass er diese vielleicht letzte Nacht nicht mit mir teilen wollte.

Er wollte allein sein.

Er zog die Einsamkeit meiner Gesellschaft vor.

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und ich spürte in mir so viele Gefühle aufflammen... Enttäuschung, Einsamkeit, Angst, Verzweiflung.

Und Trotz.

Mein Trotz erwachte, als ich deinen Blick sah.

Du hast mich angesehen, wie noch nie.

Oder es war mir noch nie aufgefallen, es durfte mir nicht auffallen.

Deine schwarzen Augen haben mich durchbohrt und mir war, als schlugen mir Flammen entgegen.

Es waren keine Worte nötig, du kamst auf mich zu und ich blieb stehen, gebannt von dir, wie ich es immer war – wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, die es fressen wird, und dennoch kann es nicht fliehen.

Hätte mich doch Alexandros an diesem Abend nicht weg geschickt!

Alles wäre anders gelaufen.

So umfassten mich deine Arme, zogen mich weg von den Augen der anderen.

Keiner sah, was wirklich geschah, keiner sah, was du wirklich von mir wolltest, und in der Dunkelheit des verdeckten Mondes verlor ich mich in meiner schwärzesten Phantasie.

Sie wurde Wirklichkeit, als du mich in die Knie zwangst und ich mich nicht wehrte.

Ich konnte deine Verachtung für mich spüren, fühlen und mehr.

Du hast mich benutzt, wie du irgendjemanden benutzt haben würdest, und es war dir eine Genugtuung, dass ich es war, und dass ich es begehrte.

Du musst mich lange beobachtet haben, um dir so sicher zu sein – du hattest lange Zeit dazu.

Was ich tat, mit dir, hatte nichts mit Zuneigung zu tun oder gar mit Freundschaft oder Liebe. Nie hasste ich dich mehr als in dieser Nacht, als du mich deiner Lust unterwarfst, als du deine Möglichkeit wahr nahmst, als du dich an des Königs Geliebtem vergriffest. Und ich habe es zugelassen! Warum, weißt nur du, weil du meine Blicke aufgesogen hattest, seitdem ich begann, sie dir zu schenken. Meine kranke Faszination für dich, für deine Dunkelheit, für deine Stärke, sie war schuld daran, dass dies alles geschah, was in dieser Nacht seinen Anfang nahm.

**tbc**


End file.
